Old Flames Reuntied
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Addison moved to Boston and returns for a case 6 years later but she hides a secret.
1. Returning

A/N: Yes I know I should be updating 'Returning' but hardly anyone is reading it and i have no idea what to write next so you could say it's abdoned soz. Anyway this is one of the manny other stories I have started. Anyway everything that happened on the up to the end of season 3 has happened but instead of Addison going to LA she went to Boston. She's back six years later for a case but hides a secret. I'm not saying the pairings otherwise it will spoil the end.

Thanks to Beth for beating the story for me you're fab!

Disclaimer: I seriously do not own GA only season 1&2 on DVD.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Addison sighed. She hadn't been back to Seattle grace for at least six years. She didn't really want to come back but she had no choice. She was needed for a case and she didn't want to be seen as the woman who couldn't put the past behind her, even though it was difficult for her. Addison was only meant to be there for a few days so if anything did happen she didn't have to stay for too long. Addison sighed once more and started walking towards the big doors. The lobby hadn't changed one bit, it was still the same as when she first entered and introduced herself to Meredith Grey. She headed straight to the elevator and pushed the button for the surgical floor where the chief's office was.

Addison was hoping that she would get all the way there without bumping into anyone, but the gods had a different idea. Just as she turned the corner someone walked into her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Addison?" The person had a confused look on their face.

"Meredith." Addison was uncomfortable talking to Meredith while knowing that she was probably still with Derek and knowing the secret that Addison knew, it just made everything uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Boston."

"I did, but I'm here on a consult, only for a few days. It was nice to see you again Meredith. I'll see you around." Addison gave Meredith a small smile.

"Yeah, same to you." Meredith was confused as she watched Addison walk away. Satan was back in Seattle.

Meredith stopped at the nurses' station where the other interns, who were now residents, were stood.

"Did you know Satan's back in Seattle?" They all turned to look at Meredith.

"Seriously!? Satan has returned?" Meredith just nodded.

"She seemed." Meredith searched for the word. "Kind of uncomfortable and nervous. I guess she doesn't know that I and Derek broke up a month after she left, and that I and Mark are married."

"She's probably married as well by now." Meredith drifted off and started to think.

Addison and Richard walked out of his office together. She was still a bit nervous. Richard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, no one will know. I promise." He gave her a smile.

"Thanks Richard. Now where's Miranda I want to quickly catch up before I meet with Preston." She clapped her hands together and smiled a proper smile. Richard laughed at her enthusiasm. He pointed her in the right direction and watched as she half skipped half walked off. He shook his head and chuckled before he walked back into his office.

It didn't take long for Addison to find Miranda. The other woman was surprised to see her friend back in Seattle.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda looked Addison up and down after she had hugged her.

"I'm here on a consult, only for a few days, thought we could do a bit of catching up after work tonight."

"Sure why not. How's lover boy doing? And my favourite little girl?"

"Shhhh." Addison looked around, making sure no one heard. "I don't want anyone here knowing. And they're both fine thank you. How's little Tuck doing? I guess he's not so little anymore." Both women smiled.

"No he's not, he's six now you know."

"I know it's not hard to forget." Addison rolled her eyes at her friend. "Anyway I have to go seek Preston out. Have any ideas where he is?" Miranda shook her head just as Burke turned up.

"Addi, it's good to see you again." He embraced her with a hug.

Addison was halfway through the day when she got the page. She was being paged to room 2134. The patient that she was there for wasn't in room 2134, so why was she being paged to there?

The sight she was greeted with when Addison got there took her breathe away. In the bed was Grant, Addison's fiancé. She started to panic when she realised someone was missing.

"Where is she Grant?! What happened?! Where is she?!" Grant could see the panic in her eyes and her breathe quickened.

"It's ok she's fine. She got away with just cuts and she may have a couple of bruises, nothing to worry about. She's next door, she's been asking for you." He couldn't look her in the eye. He kept his eyes on the bed the whole time he spoke to her. As soon as the last word left his mouth she was back out the door heading to the next room.

Meredith, an intern and Miranda were in the next room trying to calm down a six year old girl who kept crying out for her mother. Addison rushed in and scooped the girl up into her arms, a few tears falling. The girl calmed down immediately and clung to her mother.

"Mummy, mummy I was so scarred. Uncle grant was driving and drove onto the other side of the road straight into the other car. I didn't think I was going to see you again mummy." Tears escaped the little girl's eyes. She clung to Addison like she never wanted to let go. Addison froze in shock at what her daughter had said.

"Say that again Mands?" As Addison was listening to her daughter go into more detail, Meredith looked on in shock. She had no idea that Addison had a daughter. Bailey seemed to have known as she didn't seem shocked. The intern wasn't sure what to do. "Oh my god. I'm going to kill him." Addison stood up from the bed and headed back to the room she had come from. Grant saw the anger in her eyes.

"How could you?! How could you?! You could have killed my daughter! My only daughter! The reason I have kept going these past years! You could have killed her! You idiot!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Addi…"

"Don't you Addi me! You have lost that right! I don't ever want to see you again! You drove drunk while you had my daughter in the car! I want you out of my house by the time I get back to Boston! I want you out of our lives! I will not have someone in Amanda's life that puts her in danger!" Addison took the engagement ring off her wedding finger and threw it at Grant. She turned to storm out but came face to face with Derek. This was not how she wanted him to see her. She was a complete mess, she pushed past him and headed back to her daughter.

* * *

A/N: Well her secret's out. Don't you just hate Grant? SO please reviwe and tell me what you think. SHould I carry on or not?


	2. The Truth

A/N: WOW! Thanks to everyone who reviewed they made me sooooooooooo happy! This story is only about 8 chaps I think I can't remember and I shall try to update everyday for you, so please keep reviewing! They make my day! Anyway thanks to Beth for betaing for me you're fab!

Disclaimer: I own nothing only this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Once Derek had finished with Grant he headed in the direction Addison had gone towards. He didn't even know that she was back in Seattle, she also had a daughter and _**was**_ engaged to the jackass he had just treated. He stopped as he got to the window of the next room. Addison was sat on the bed with her arm around who he guessed was her daughter. It seemed to come naturally to Addison. She was reading the little girl a story and she seemed to be enjoying it. Addison looked very happy. He couldn't resist he had to go in there and talk to her. He knocked gently on the door before he opened it. Addison was shocked to see him.

"Derek?"

"I just came to make sure you're alright. You looked quite upset a while ago. But then again who wouldn't. So how are you? And who's this little cutie." Amanda giggled at Derek's last comment and hid part of her face in Addison's side. Addison wore a big smile as she looked down at her daughter.

"I've been fine thanks." Her face then dropped slightly when she went to answer his next question. "This is Amanda Elizabeth Montgomery-Shepherd, our daughter." She took a big breath waiting for him to start yelling. But he didn't he just stood frozen. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't find out until I was in Boston, and I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Meredith because you were so happy and I thought well maybe this is my new beginning. And I, I'm just so sorry." She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears but a few still fell. He still didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at them before turning around and walking out. She knew it would happen. Why did she open her mouth? Amanda looked up at her mother with questioning eyes. Addison just simply kissed her on the forehead and they went back to their story, tears silently rolling down Addison's cheeks.

Derek sat in his office starring straight ahead. He couldn't get his head around it. He had a daughter. He and Addison had a daughter together. All these years he had a daughter living in Boston. She had not told him about his daughter. He had a right to. He didn't know what to do so he just walked out of the hospital room, he then realised that it was a bad idea. He had no idea what to do.

When Miranda went to check on Amanda and Addison an hour later, she found them both asleep. Addison had red puffy eyes like she had cried herself to sleep. She guessed what had made Addison cry herself to sleep. Addison started to stir and opened her eyes, she yawned and stretched her arms the best she could with Amanda snuggled up to her.

"God I hope you don't look like that when you wake up every morning." Miranda gave a small laugh hoping to get one from Addison, she got a small smile. "I guess he knows then." Addison gave a small nod of the head.

"He just walked out. He didn't say anything he just turned and walked out. Now he probably hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm going back to Boston as soon as I can. Mandy doesn't deserve to be ignored by him. We'll do just fine the two of us." Addison sighed and looked down at her daughter.

"Well then he's a bigger idiot than I thought. And he's meant to be a brain surgeon. Well if that's how he's going to be then you're better off without him, but he can't say you never told him."

"No he can't. Can you keep an eye on her for me while I talk to the chief?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my goddaughter?" Both women smiled. Miranda settled herself in a chair and Addison untangled herself from her daughter and headed towards the chiefs office.

Derek still hadn't moved from his office. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to have chosen Meredith over Addison. He had been so stupid to have let Addison move to Boston. He had been so stupid to have not told her that he still loved her. He had been such an idiot. He looked up as he heard the door to his office open and Mark walk in.

"What's up man?" Over the years they had put the past behind them and had become friends again.

"She's back. She's back with my daughter. A daughter I didn't know I had. We have a six year old daughter together. Did you know that?" Mark looked confused until realisation hit him.

"Addi's back? With a daughter? Your daughter?" Derek just slowly nodded. "Oh man I'm sorry, and congratulations, you have the child you've always wanted."

"Yeah but I missed six years of her life. I've screwed up, there's no way I'm going to be able to see her now. When Addison told me I just walked out. Our daughter had been in a car accident and is a hospital bed, and all I did was walk out. She hates me." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you've defiantly screwed up. I'm sure you two can sort it out. You do have a daughter to think about.

Addison left the chief's office after sorting the problem out. She would only be working on the patient she came down for and only if she was desperately needed, otherwise she would spend her time with Amanda. Just as she was walking down the hallway a familiar face caught her eye.

"I heard you were back, and I hear you have a daughter, but not just any daughter, Derek's daughter."

"Please don't start Mark. He already hates me enough as it is. I just want to get back to my daughter. Things will be better as soon as we're gone again then Derek can go back to being with Meredith."

"He hasn't told you?" Mark was surprised.

"Told me what?" She was confused.

"He broke up with Meredith a month after you left. I'm married to her now. Derek's been single since. I think he's been pinning for you." This caused her to stop walking and spin round to look at him.

"Wh…What?"

"He broke up with Meredith because he was pinning for you. He's been different ever since you left. He thinks you hate him as he just walked out when you told him. The two of you really need to talk. He's in his office go talk to him now."

Derek was sat behind his desk with his head still in his hands when Addison entered. He never moved when he heard the door shut and someone walk towards him.

"I think we need to talk." His head shot up at the voice he heard.

"Yeah we do."

"I didn't mean to keep her from you I swear. About a month after I had moved to Boston I found out I was pregnant. I had no idea what to do. I knew you were with Meredith and I didn't want to ruin your happiness, I hadn't seen you that happy for a while. I still wanted a part of you and I knew I always would if I had the baby. When I was eight months pregnant I did write you a letter telling you but I never got the courage to post it. I didn't want to ruin your life again." A few tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me and please don't hate our daughter and punish her for my mistake."

"I don't hate you, and I don't hate our daughter. I broke up with Meredith a month after you left, she's now married to Mark. I realised that she wasn't the women I wanted to grow old with. The woman I wanted to grow old with was on the other side of the country. I thought about coming after you but you said you wanted a fresh start and you were probably happy. I didn't want to ruin that for you. I missed you like crazy though." He stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk where Addison stood, her cheeks stained with tears. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. She sucked in a breath. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

* * *

A/N: So please review and tell me what you think. So Derek tells Addi about his feelings but can he win her heart again? Reviews make me update faster!


	3. Easier?

**A/N: **ok so here's the next chap! Sorry I lied in my last A/N, the story is only about 6 chaps inclusing the epilogue. I think. ANyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! they make my day! Hope you like this chap. Thxs to Beth for betaing for me! You're fab!

Disclaimer: Sigh I still don't own them.

Enjoy!

* * *

By the time Addison got back to Amanda's room she wore a huge smile. Miranda eyed her suspiciously as she entered the room.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Nothing really." Addison bent down and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Let me guess, you've made up with McDreamy." Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"You're still calling him that?"

"He's as dreamy as my ass! With his overly moussed hair, god that man uses more hair products than I do. Anyway I have to go prep for a surgery but we will talk later."

"Thanks Miranda." Addison gave her friend a smile as she walked out of the door. As Miranda got outside the door Derek was just about to go in but she stopped him.

"Listen here, if you hurt her or your daughter I will have to come after you and kick your ass. You hurt her too much in the past and it took her ages to be able to trust again, so don't hurt her." She gave him a hard stare then walked off. He sighed. Slowly he opened the door and walked in. Addison smiled as she realised it was him who walked in. Amanda looked and up and gave a shy smile.

"Mands you know you said you wanted to meet your daddy?" Amanda nodded looking up at her mother with hope in her eyes. "Well what would you say if I said you could meet him right now?" Her eyes widened and she bounced up and down on the bed, Addison laughed at her enthusiasm and Derek gave a smile. "Well this is Derek, he's your daddy. Do you remember him from the photos?" Amanda turned to look at Derek and studied him. She then nodded her head. "Don't be shy and say hello then."

"Hello."

"Hello there Amanda. And how old are you?" Amanda held up six fingers.

"Wow, you're a big girl then aren't you?" He smiled at her and she nodded.

"I've seen photos of you. Mummy has them in a big book and there loads of you and her smiling. But there's none of the three of us, why?" Derek looked at Addison not sure what to say, so she jumped in.

"I told you sweetie. I left Seattle to move to Boston before I knew I was going to have you, and it wasn't possible to tell him about you."

"Will he go away like Hannah's daddy? He left her and her mummy and went away, he doesn't talk to her. Will my daddy go away?"

"I'm not going anywhere Amanda I promise."

"Ok." Addison gave Derek an apologetic look and he smiled a small smile.

"You got everything Mands?" Addison looked at her daughter as she looked around the room. Amanda had been discharged and Addison wanted to make sure they had everything. Amanda turned to look at her mother then nodded. "Good. Let's go then." Addison smiled and held out her hand which Amanda took. They had just left the room when Addison heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Derek.

"You going home?"

"Well to the hotel, our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"So you're still going back to Boston?"

"Derek we have a life in Boston. We have a nice house, I have friends, Mandy has friends, her school. I'm only meant to be here for a few days anyway. It's just easier if I go back."

"What you come here tell me I have a daughter, then decided to go back to Boston where I won't be able to see her. How's that easier? How's that going to be easier for me knowing I have a daughter the other side of the country? It's not, it's going to kill. It was bad enough with the love of my life the other side of the world but a daughter too. It's not going to be easier Addison, so don't think it is." Tears pricked the back of her eyes.

"So what do you want me to do Derek? I can't just move back, there's too many painful memories here. I have two friends here Derek, two. I have more than that in Boston, Mandy has her friends too. It's not fair on her to just uproot her and bring her to a place where she hardly knows anyone. I have to think about her." Addison blinked back the tears and carried on walking down the hallway to the elevators. Amanda just looked at her then back to Derek. She didn't understand. Derek just watched them walk off. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. She was right, it wasn't fair on Amanda, but it wasn't fair on him either.

Addison flopped down onto the double bed in the hotel and sighed. Why did she come back? Why couldn't Derek understand? Amanda came first, and if wasn't right for her then it didn't happen. She wasn't going to stop him from seeing her, he had a right. Addison looked over to where Amanda sat on the floor colouring and sighed again. What was she to do?

Addison stepped out of a hot shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard Amanda call to her. Addison wandered into the lounge/bedroom and saw Amanda holding out the phone to her.

"It's Aunt Miranda." Addison smiled and took the phone off Amanda.

"Hey Miranda."

"Hey. Look you don't have to agree but Tuck keeps asking if Amanda can stay over tonight. I thought perhaps you could come over for dinner and Amanda can stay the night. Have a little time to yourself. What do you say?"

"Sure why not. Give us half an hour and we'll be there." Addison put the phone down and turned to where Amanda was colouring on the floor. "Pack that way we're going over to aunt Miranda's for dinner then you're staying for the night with Tuck that ok?" Amanda's eyes lit up and she smiled. She nodded and started to pack away her colouring. Addison walked back into the bathroom to dry and get herself ready.

Half an hour later and Addison and Amanda were knocking on Miranda's door. She opened it with a smile.

"Sorry Miranda but I'm going to have to pass on dinner. I really need to go talk to Derek. There are a few things we need to sort out. Thanks for having Mandy tonight. What time do you want me to pick her up in the morning?"

"Whenever you're ready, and listen, whatever happens, just remember you've still got your friends." Addison gave her a smile and headed back to her car.

* * *

A/N: Well, they've kinda had an argument. When everything looked good as well. Wonder what will happen in thier talk? Please review let me know your thoughts


	4. Leaving

**A/N:** Ok so Here's chap 4 for you! Thank you to all who review they make my day! This is the last chap aprt from the epilogue, it's only a short story. I hope you like this chap! Thanks to Beth for betaing! You're fab hun!

Disclaimer: I only own season 1 & 2 on DVD and issue three of the mag

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison nervously knocked on the trailer door. She knew he was home, his car was parked there. She got no answer. She looked through the window and found it to be empty. She looked around wondering where else he would be, then a thought hit her. Addison walked down the few steps from the deck and walked around to the back where the lake lay. He was stood with his back to her and a line in. Slowly Addison walked towards him, he looked at her as she approached but then just turned back to his fishing. They stood in silence.

"I'm sorry Derek. I know this must be hard for you, but it's hard for me too. You can see her whenever you like. She can even come back some holidays. You're always welcome to ours in Boston, but moving back here, it's just too hard to do Derek. This place brings back memories I'd rather forget, painful memories, between us." Addison looked out to the lake as she spoke. Derek turned to her, put his fishing rod on the floor and placed a hand under her chin turning her head towards him.

"I know." Slowly he closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his own. Addison closed her eyes and took in the taste of him. His tongue pushed against her lips asking for access. As her mouth opened his tongue quickly slipped inside and fought against hers. Her arms snaked around his neck and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Derek placed one hand behind her head pulling her closer while the other travelled up the inside of her shirt. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand on her back. "I've missed you Addi." He lent his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too Der." She looked into his eyes and kissed him again. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt until he just ripped it off. Addison tugged on the bottom of his shirt then pulled it up over his head quickly not wanting to be apart from him for long. She ran her hands over his torso. She missed the feel of him. Derek ran his hands over her stomach and stopped when he got to a just visible stretch mark. The only mark on her showing that she had been pregnant with his child. He slowly caressed it with his thumb and smiled. They pulled away from the heated kiss as the need for air became too much. Addison blushed when she realised what he was doing. He smiled up at her.

"You're still beautiful, you're even more beautiful for having carried my child." This made her cheeks blush the same colour as her hair. He lent in once more and kissed her more passionately. They were stood on the bank half naked with a slight chill in the air, but they felt hot, very hot. Derek could feel himself getting harder with every touch Addison made against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered them both to the ground. Addison could feel him hard against her thigh. Derek moved his hands down and un-did her jeans, he slipped them off her hips and ran his hand back up the inside of her thigh. He felt her shiver under his touch. He reached around her back to undo her black lace bra and her breasts sprang free. He moved his mouth down to one of her breasts and began to suck on a nipple. Addison arched her back into him and moaned his name. She could feel herself tingling and knew she needed him soon. When she didn't think she would be able to take it any longer he stopped, she sighed and he moved onto the other breast. Once he'd finished there he moved his hands down and went to slip her black lace thong off, but was stopped.

"This isn't fair. I'm almost naked and you still have your jeans on. Take them off then you can remove my underwear." A saucy smile spread across her face. He reached down and quickly shed himself of his jeans. He returned his mouth back to hers and slowly slipped her thong off her hips. He slipped two fingers inside her and heard her moan against his mouth. "Derek." Her breathing was heavy. "Please, I need you now. Please." She pushed his boxers off his hips and he quickly slipped inside her. Their hips began to rock together in unison. Addison could feel herself getting closer. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and screamed out his name. He soon followed by calling out her name. After they had both come back down to earth they just lead in each others arms and gazed at the stars. Addison smiled at being back in Derek's arms.

Addison opened her eyes and looked around. She was surrounded by trees and could here water. She lifted her head and saw Derek sound asleep naked with his arms around her. She gently lifted his arm from around her waist and got up. She quietly gathered her clothes and began to get dressed. She gave one last look at Derek and made her way back to her car. Addison rested her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breathe. She backed out of the drive and made her way back to the hotel.

Addison placed the last of her clothes in her suitcase and looked around. She had everything. She grabbed her bags and headed down to her car. She placed everything in and drove to Miranda's to collect Amanda. When Addison got there Tuck and Amanda were still asleep.

"They'll probably be asleep for a bit longer. How about a cup of coffee?" Addison smiled and accepted the offer. Miranda noticed that Addison didn't seem completely with it. "So what happened last night?" Addison looked up and sighed.

"I slept with him. I made a stupid mistake and slept with him."

"What? I thought you were just going to talk."

"We were. When I got there he was fishing. I told him I was sorry and that he could always see Mandy. Then he turned to me and just kissed me. One thing led to another and I woke up this morning naked, in his arms, on the bank. I just left, I had to. I just want to leave, go back to Boston." She sighed once again. "I just screw everything up. I'm surprised Mandy isn't screwed up."

"Hey, you don't screw everything up. And Amanda will defiantly not be screwed up, you're a great mother and don't ever doubt that. Derek is the one that screwed up. And you've always got your friends behind you, even if we are the other side of the country." Addison smiled and hugged her friend. She was soon greeted by Amanda who threw herself onto Addison's lap and gave her a big hug.

"Were you a good girl for Aunt Miranda?" Amanda nodded. "Did you have fun?" Again Amanda nodded. "What do you say?"

"Thank you aunt Miranda." Miranda smiled.

"That's ok sweetheart, anytime. Now who wants some breakfast?" Tuck and Amanda both chorused 'Yes' at the mention of food. They were soon tucking into some breakfast, occasionally missing their mouths. An hour later and Amanda was dressed and ready to go.

"Thank you Miranda. Come over and visit sometime, you're always welcome." Addison hugged her friend once more and got Amanda strapped into the car. She backed out of the space as Miranda waved as they drove off.

Miranda was cleaning up after a messy lunch when someone knocked on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She was completely surprised when she opened the door to reveal Derek standing there looking anxious.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Addison! Where is she?" Miranda folded her arms across her chest and gave her 'Nazi' look.

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because I'm not making the same mistake twice. I let her walk away once and I'm not about to do that again. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm not prepared to let her go again. So please, tell me where she is." Derek's eyes were pleading with her. She finally gave in knowing it was what both of them wanted.

"Her plane leaves in an hour. You better go quickly if you want to catch her." She handed him the piece of paper with the flight information Addison had left there and watched him speed off. She just hoped to god that he got there in time.

Addison sighed and looked around her. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes. She'd done it once before so why did it still hurt? She looked at Amanda who just looked back up at her.

"Are we going home?"

"Yes"

"What about daddy?"

"We'll come back and visit anytime, and he can come and visit us. You'll still get to see him don't worry about that. We'll be alright sweetheart, so don't worry ok." Addison gave her a watery smile. Their flight was called and they stood up. "Ready to go?" Amanda nodded. Addison took her hand and they started to walk towards the boarding gate.

"ADDISON!" They stopped. Addison really had to fight to hold the tears back. He was there he was actually there. "Addison I'm not letting you go. I can't I made that mistake once before and I'm not about the make that mistake again."

"Derek please don't."

"No Addi, I love you, I really love you, and I want to grow old with you. Be a family with you and Amanda, please Addi don't go. Please." The final shout to board the plane came over the intercom and Addison looked towards the boarding gate, then back to Derek.

* * *

A/N: What does she do? Does she get on the plane or stay? hmm what do you think? I may not be able to update tomorrow so you may have to wait untill Saturaday for asn update but I'll try tomorrow! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** Sorry I couldn';t get this up yesterday but I was working with my grampy most of thye day then when I got back I decided to change this chap a bit, by the time I had done that I had to have dinner before I left to go to BAOS so I'm sorry I couldn't get it up yesterdayn but it's up today and this Is the finale chap of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that has read this story! Thanks to Beth for betaing you're fab hun!

Disclaimer: I dont own them

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Addison stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to Amanda. She was starting to become frustrated. She called again and this time Amanda came down. She stood holding a hairbrush and looked up at her mother with the dreamy smile she had inherited from Derek. Addison sighed and took the brush from her hands.

"You do realise we are going to be really late now don't you? Why didn't you say earlier you needed your hair doing?! You're just like your father when it comes to things like this." Addison pulled Amanda's hair up into a neat ponytail. "There you're done. Let's go." Addison grabbed her bag ready to head out when Derek appeared with a crying three month old Jessica.

"Sorry, can't leave just yet." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Now she's hungry, when I go to feed her she's not hungry, but when we have to leave and we're already late she's hungry, just like her father." Addison gave a seductive smile. "Ok well you get Amanda settled in the car and I'll be as quick as I can." Addison disappeared upstairs into the nursery to feed a very hungry Jessica. Derek smiled as he watched her leave.

"Come on Mandy, we better get you in the car ready for mummy." Derek strapped his oldest into the car and waited for Addison to return.

"Why isn't mummy very happy?" Derek chuckled.

"She's stressed at the moment, we're late for Mark's party and mummy doesn't like being late. I think she's tired as well." Derek smiled at why they were both so tired. They had spent most of the night making love. Then Addison opened the car door strapped Jessica into her car seat and got in herself.

"Right I think we're ready to go." Derek smiled and pulled out of their driveway. It was a year ago he had convinced Addison to move back to Seattle and start again with him, to let them be a family.

_Flashback_

"_No Addi, I love you, I really love you, and I want to grow old with you. Be a family with you and Amanda, please Addi don't go. Please." The final shout to board the plane came over the intercom and Addison looked towards the boarding gate, then back to Derek. Amanda stood looking up at her mother. Addison looked down at her then back to Derek. Tears were glistening in her eyes. "I will not become absent this time, I promise. I will be better this time I swear. Just please, give me another chance. I love you with all my heart and I always will, please stay/" Addison took a deep breath trying to stop the tears but they flowed anyway._

"_I love you Derek I really do, but if I give you another chance and you break my heart again, I won't be able to forgive you again."_

"_I know and I won't break it I promise. I will be by your side until we die, I swear. I will always be there if you give me this chance." Derek held his breath while waiting for her answer. She looked down at Amanda and then back to Derek. Slowly she nodded._

"_Ok. We'll move here. We'll be a family but I mean what I said Derek, this is your one and only chance."_

"_Thank you." He pulled her into his arms and she began to cry, a few tears escaped his eyes. "I will make everything up to the both of you I promise."_

It wasn't long after he proposed to her again and she accepted not wanting to be apart from him. A month after he proposed they found out that Addison was pregnant again. Derek was overjoyed. This time he got to be there for the whole pregnancy, the morning sickness, the cravings, the backaches, the sore feet, the mood swings, he got to be there for all of it, and most importantly, he got to be there to see his second daughter come into the world. He got to see her take her first breath, be one of the first people she saw, he got to be there for everything. And he was looking forward to it. He was finally happy again. He had the family he had always wanted. All he wanted now was a son, but they were working on that. Addison had threatened during labour that he wouldn't get to touch her body again. He had found that he didn't mind being woken up at 2am by a screaming baby, because it was what he wanted, and he missed it with Amanda. He enjoyed just sitting cradling Jessica and playing with Amanda. He was content to just sit with his three girls. It was what he had always dreamt of.

Derek looked into the rear-view mirror and looked at his two girls. Then he turned at looked at his wife who smiled at him. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. They were going to be fine, they had a happy family, what they had needed was some space. It took Addison moving to Boston for them to realise how much they needed each other, but in the end they found each other again, and they were happy, and going to be late for Mark's party.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you've all enjoyed this story! I hope you're all happy with how it turned out! Please give me a little review and tell me what you thought please. Thank you! 


End file.
